Panthera
The Panthera is a Tenno blade launcher that launches circular sawblades. It also possesses an Alternate Fire that levitates a spinning saw blade in front of it, dealing continuous damage to enemies within range. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Primary fire is tied with Zhuge for the highest base damage of all fully automatic rifles. **High damage - effective against health. *Alt-fire allows for close quarters attacks that can deliver devastating procs in a short amount of time and staggers enemies. *Alt-fire has very high critical chance. *Both firing modes have very high status chance. **Alt-fire can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Primary fire has pinpoint accuracy. *Primary fire projectiles can bounce, making them able to hit multiple targets. *Can use the Panthera-exclusive Augment mod. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage - ineffective against shields and armor. *Primary fire projectiles have travel time. *Alt-fire has an extremely limited range of 6 meters. *Primary fire consumes 2 rounds per shot. *Primary fire has low critical chance. *Both firing modes have the slowest fire rate of all fully automatic and continuous weapons. *Cannot utilize Punch Through properly. Acquisition The Panthera's blueprint can be acquired from the Market for . Notes * The Panthera's primary fire mode shoots fast-moving sawblades that will ricochet off walls and enemies up to three times. **The Panthera has a secondary fire mode initiated by holding down the alternate fire key (default ). This levitates a spinning sawblade up to 5''' meters in front of the weapon, dealing continuous damage to enemies that make contact with it, as well as staggering them. The secondary fire consumes ammo for every second it deals damage while active. ** The sawblade floats out of the weapon towards its levitation point, taking around a second to reach its maximum range. The sawblade retracts back into the launcher once the trigger is released. **Punch Through allows the secondary fire mode to hit enemies behind cover as long as the enemy is within the secondary fire's 5 meter range, and the punch-through depth is sufficient to penetrate through the intervening cover. **Can use both and . Combustion Beam works on kills made by the secondary attack and also the primary attack. **You cannot use primary fire while this is active. *Although the Foundry will claim that the Panthera can be crafted if a Hikou Prime is present in the inventory, it won't allow the Hikou Prime to be consumed to build the weapon. *Compared to the Miter (Note these comparisons are based on the extremely similar ranged attacks and based on uncharged shots): **Lower total damage on uncharged attacks (100.0 vs 125.0) ***Higher damage (20.0 vs. 6.25). ***Higher damage (10.0 vs. 6.25). ***Lower damage (70 vs. 112.5). **Faster fire rate (3.0 vs 0.526) **Larger magazine size (60 vs 20) ***Normal attacks consume 2 ammo per shot, compared to one ammo per shot for the Miter. **Larger ammo capacity (540 vs 72) ***Uses rifle ammo, unlike the Miter, which uses the relatively rarer sniper ammo. Tips *The Panthera has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Panthera a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Miter, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). **This also applies to the secondary fire, which will not consume ammo when used on a corpse. *Due to the Panthera's high base accuracy, can be used to enhance its damage without significant penalties to accuracy. This is especially true of its secondary fire mode, as its short attack range makes any accuracy penalties irrelevant to its effectiveness. **Note however, that the path of the second shot created by Multishot mods can be greatly affected by the reduced accuracy. *Although the Panthera has lower total damage compared to uncharged Miter shots, it has higher and damage, making it more effective against shields and armor. *Multishot mods cause the sawblades to be fired adjacent to each other if no accuracy penalty mods are equipped. This may cause the blades to miss when firing directly at far targets. Bugs *Despite DEMegan stating in Hotfix 21.0.9 that Panthera's Alt-Fire now benefits from explosion radius mods, it is still impossible to equip it with which is the only mod that could possibly increase this radius. *Although fall-off distances are given in the primary fire specs, there is '''no damage fall-off. *The blades shot from the gun with any punchthrough will go through terrain, but not enemies. Trivia *''Panthera'' is a genus within the Felidae family that includes the tiger, lion, jaguar and leopard. They are characterized by morphological structures in their throats that allow them to roar. *Despite the green decal depicted in the Panthera's portrait, the default decal color of the Panthera is blue. *This is the third weapon that requires two different pre-made weapons in order to craft (following the Redeemer and the Tipedo), and the first weapon that requires weapons from 2 different factions (the Tenno-made Hikou and the Grineer-made Miter). *The Miter, one of the prerequisite weapons needed to construct the Panthera, is similar to it, in that they are both capable of shooting sawblades. **The Miter's sawblades however, are horizontally aligned, as opposed to the Panthera, whose sawblades are vertically aligned. *The blades fired by Panthera have a design within the disc similar to the Glaive. Media PantheraCodex.png|Panthera in Codex. Panthera Codex.png|The Panthera as it appears in the Codex. HmssF5l.jpg TennoMiter.png Panthera_projectile.png|Panthera projectile Tenno Reinforcements - Panthera WARFRAME - Panthera Post Buff Best of Both Worlds A look at Warframe Panthera Warframe Panthera, This Pussy's Got Teeth thequickdraw Warframe Panthera Rank 30 Final Thoughts & Basic Build (U15.10.2) Lets Max (Warframe) E22 - Panthera Warframe Panthera Panthera Updated Crit Build (Warframe) Warframe - PANTHERA BUILD - Fidget Spinners and Chainsaws Patch History *Panthera Alt Fire now consumes 1 Ammo instead of 4. *Fixed the Panthera Alt Fire consuming Ammo when hitting surfaces other than enemies. *Alt-fire damage changed from 250 Physical per sec to 100 Physical per tick *Alt-fire fire rate increased from 1 to 2 *Alt-fire range increased from 5m to 6m *4 ammo consumed per hit (Not intended consumption - will be changing to 1 in next Hotfix) **Please note that Ammo will be consumed when hitting surfaces other than enemies at the moment. We are aware and will fix as soon as we can! *Status chance increased from 20% to 24% (Primary Fire) *Critical chance increased from 10% to 12% (Primary Fire) }} See also *Miter, a Grineer sawblade launcher used in the Panthera's construction. *Hikou, a Tenno crafted throwing star weapon used in the Panthera's construction fr:Pantherade:Panthera Category:Update 15 Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Hybrid Weapons Category:Launcher Category:Continuous Weapons